How long is forever
by MsZola
Summary: How long can a girl and a guy be best friends for? 2 years? 3 years? Forever? The question is "How long is forever?" {AU / Inspiration from: the movie 'Made of Honour'} Follow me on twitter @mszolafanfic
1. From the start

***Flash back***

_"Caroline" his little squeaky voice echoed through the dark tunnel. She could hear him but she couldn't see him. She was terrified. Going into the unknown was hardly part of her day to day route. _

_But here she was finding herself in the position where the only option was to move forward. _

_It started as a bit of fun – like everything does – a bit of adventure to fill the time between walking home from school. He decided to take a shortcut and like a little lap doll, she followed him. _

_Of course she would, they were inseparable. He was her friend, her best friend_

"Caroline, come on!" what she wanted to do was to turn back, retreat but she was already half way there. It was too late for that.

"I can't move"

"Here take my hand" she could feel something wrap around her fingertips, stroking her thumb "I'm here for you. Don't worry, I won't let go. Just follow my voice".

She was hesitant, it was only natural after all she was only human. There was comfort in the warmth of his hand, like she was home and nothing could hurt her. And like a miracle she took the first step towards the unknown

"Caroline, relax we're nearly there" she could hear laughter in his voice "Look I can see the light" taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself but it was pitch black and cold; something she really wasn't a fan of.

He should have known she didn't like the dark.

He felt her fear and it was almost instinct to him to help her.

He didn't want her to be afraid, of course he didn't but he was teenage boy, he was irrational.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Why have we stopped?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated the question, more demanding then the first time

"Of course I do"

"On the count of three, we're going to run. Okay?" she nodded, not sure whether he saw her or not and before long she was running. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she never felt more alive and before she could enjoy the moment, they were at the other end of the tunnel

"We made it! Wasn't that great?" his arms were around her, her heart panting. She wasn't scared anymore, she felt invincible. She never thought, she'd love the gift of sight as much as she did now.

She could see her house only minutes away from them. She smiled as his cheeky grin smiled back

"I told you, you could trust me. I'll always look after you" he gave a childish nudge to her arm as he ran off "Last one to get to your house, is a rotten egg" he looked over his shoulder as he laughed.

A moment she knew, she would never forget. She took one look behind at the tunnel before she smiled, and ran after him.

* * *

**[17 years later]**

"I don't understand. How is that even possible?" her laugher filled the room as she sat curled up on the sofa. Between bites of popcorn she spoke again

"I mean seriously!? That's amazing" she laughed "Don't you think Nik?"

He was just as absorbed in the television as she was. Magicians always fascinated him and he got this DVD for his thirtieth and he had to show Caroline. Like he did with everything, Caroline was the first to know, every memory that he could remember had always involved her and he wasn't going to stop that now. They had been together, since as long as he could remember.

She was like a sister he never had.

"I can do _that_" he shrugged, as her gawping eyes glared at him, before a handful of popcorn brushed across his cheeks as he laughed "Watch and learn" he stood up, pushed out his shoulders and cleared his voice

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring to you the magnificent Klau-dini" he began applauding himself, nodding for Caroline to join in which she did reluctantly "It's a pleasure to be here, and for my first trick" he paused for affect "the disappearing coin" He pulled out a coin from his pocket in a magician like way as he showed it to her

"Madam, would you please check that this coin is indeed real?" he leaned forward giving Caroline the coin as she laughed trying to bend it

"It's legit, Oh mighty Klau-dini" he put a finger up as she tried to muffle her laughter

"It's _Magnificent_Klau-dini to you" Klaus showed her the coin from inside the palm of his hand before he closed it. Re-opening it to find the coin was no longer there. Caroline's mouth opened

"No Way..."

"I believe you have something behind your ear love"

"Really? You think I'm going to believe that it's actually – Oh my God" she gasped as he revealed the coin from behind her ear; her hands clasped her ear before she grabbed the coin from his fingertips

"And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes the act. Thank you, thank you very much" he bowed as Caroline applauded rapidly, for real this time

"Klaus that was amazing, you _have _to teach me that"

"Uh uh, a magician never shares his secrets" he plonked himself next to her as her face composed itself

"After _all _we've been through Niklaus Michaelson, you can't even teach little old me a silly coin trick!?"

"It appears so love"

"Oh don't make me hurt you"

"I'd like to _see_you try" he winked, before she launched herself upon him and almost rugby tackled him to the floor. Her arm was around his neck before he had time to beg for mercy.

She pulled his one arm behind his back as she smiled

"See, _this_is what happens when I teach you stuff" Caroline laughed, her phone began to ring as she released him from her grasp

"Hello?" Klaus noticed how her face lightened up and he knew exactly who was on the other end

"Hey, I've missed you. Oh you're coming now? Okay, I'll be ready, give me two seconds" her face was glowing which made Klaus smile but if he was being honest he never really liked this guy.

Caroline had been dating him for a few months now and frankly, Klaus didn't really feel a connection to him. Yes, they got on – quite well in fact – but he always felt like he was hiding something, either that or he didn't like the fact that another guy may be replacing his alpha male position in Caroline's life.

Klaus knew her better than anyone, they grew up together which basically means, he had the right to know whether a guy was meant for her or not and this guy wasn't it.

Caroline was a beautiful girl, she had had other boyfriends over the time they had known each other, some more successful than others of course and Klaus had also had his fair share of girlfriends and normally he wouldn't have a problem with it but he just got under his skin.

Maybe due to the fact that this relationship had lasted a lot longer than all the others, but whatever it was, Klaus always had those thoughts – even though he felt guilty for thinking them – but he hoped that they would break up soon, after all the relationship couldn't keep going, there was no spark.

He'd seen the way they were when they were together; it was like watching two stick men cuddle.

"I've got to get ready" she winked "my _boyfriend's_coming to take me to dinner" she would never grow tired of calling him that. She got up and started removing her clothes "Klaus do you mind, just cleaning all this up. I don't want him to think I live in a pigsty" he grinned as he picked up the plates

"But you kind of do love"

"Well, he's not to know that, is he?" as he looked up, she had changed from her old grey sweatpants to a ravishing white dress that emphasised her slender curves.

Once _he_ saw her, he wouldn't want to break it off. W_ho in the right mind, would?_ Klaus started to lose hope, so today wasn't going to be the _big break up_ but it will come, if it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow.

_It was fine _he thought, _everything would be back to normal, soon enough_

"What?" she stopped to stare at his face, peering up at her "Is there something on my face?" her hand touched her cheek, in an attempt to clean a non-existent stain.

Klaus shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He had realised he had a tendency to _stare_when he was having an inner debate with himself. He took another once over glance of her before he answered, searching for the right words to describe her

"No, you look, well perfect" Klaus smiled as he walked past her with the plates in hand. However much he hated his name, he felt rude not to say it _now and again_

"Stefan's a lucky guy"

* * *

**I'm back with avengence! ;) another one of my Klaroline fanfics, at your mercy! :)**


	2. Double Take

**[Ringing]**

"That must be him" She almost ran over to him as she leaned in and kissed Klaus on the cheek "Don't forget to lock up if you leave. I'll call you later, Okay?" Caroline gave a nod as she smiled.

Without another word, she was out of sight but not out of mind. Her home was practically _his _home and vice versa.

He didn't know happened, he used to be the fun one that was always going out but now here he sat like the house wife, cleaning up after Caroline. Somewhere in those seventeen years, something went wrong, he was sure of it.

Caroline had always been the romantic type and he was the stereotypical playboy and yet somehow they due the lack similar personalities they worked well together.

Like a jigsaw piece.

He looked around the empty apartment, _what was he doing still sitting there?_ Waiting for his friend to come back home?

He was turning into a mother.

He shivered at the thought as he began grabbing his jacket as he rummaged for his keys and locked the door. It was about time, he went to his own home. Caroline was moving on with her love life, maybe it was time he did too. He couldn't wait around for her all day.

It was time to get his life back on track.

* * *

"After you" he smiled opening the door for Caroline, she blushed as she took a seat in the passenger seat.

He made a note of how beautiful she looked. Of course she did, she always did. He didn't even recall how they met, but he was glad they did.

It was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him.

But he had to remain cool, he didn't want to risk the way she saw him, that masculine him.

"Always the gentlemen" she smiled as she looked up at him. Her eyes practically glowing in the lamplight, he never thought someone could shine so much at night.

"Well, I try my best" Stefan soon sat in the driver's seat, dressed in what seemed like a casual grey polo shirt and jeans. Considering the cold fall breeze, they were both dressed relatively for summer. She couldn't help be admire his angular jaw bone and blonde locks. It was something that drew her to him. He was a friend of a friend's and they practically clicked straight away. He was compassionate much like her and a true romantic

"I learnt something today"

"What's that then?"

"That Nik can do magic, I mean after all the time we've been together you would think he would have told me but it was a surprise. At first I was like –"

"Enough talk about Nik, Let's talk about you?"

He always envied the way she lit up when she spoke about Nik. He didn't mean to snap at her but he didn't like the _relationship _the two had. Yes, he knew that he was her best friend and all that jazz but there's only so much a guy can hear their girlfriend ramble on about another guy. It was hardly normal.

Stefan was a strong believer that girls and guys couldn't be best friends. That was his motto and he was sticking by it. Either that or he was just being plain jealous which was the more likely answer

Caroline looked slightly taken aback, it was the first time that he abruptly stopped her from talking but nethertheless she wasn't going to let a petty little thing like that ruin her night. She knew better than that.

He wasn't usually like this or so she thought. Unless he had been hiding this side of him from her - that darker Stefan – if this was the way he _really _was, she wasn't sure that she liked it

"What do you want to know?" she asked quietly, she would lying if she said he didn't dampen her spirit as little bit

"Firstly, do you like Italian food?"

"Actually I do" a smile appeared on his face as he took her hand off her lap and held it

"Perfect" she wasn't sure what he meant by that one word but she smiled back regardless how confused she was. Stefan usually wasn't as up tight as he was tonight, he somehow managed to change from that aggressive guy to a romantic.

_That wasn't normal right?_

"Is something wrong?" Caroline wasn't one to keep her opinions quiet but also wasn't one to shout or be aggressive to anyone without a reason, regardless the situation. His body frozen, like he was hiding something and her mind just kept reverting back to Klaus and his constant warnings. She had mainly put it down to pure jealousy but seeing the way Stefan was, she was having second thoughts. _Trust Klaus to be right, as usual_

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. All will make sense soon enough" _all will make sense soon enough_ she repeated the words in her mind. If she was being honest, he was starting to sound more and more like a serial killer than a romantic.

She sat tensely on her seat for the rest of the journey but Stefan didn't ask her if-she-was-okay or if-something-was-wrong, he continued to drive. It looked like he had a lot on his mind as it was, she dreaded to think what

"We're here" he gave a thrilled breath of relief as he parked the car and walked round to open the door for Caroline. He reached for her hand as he gently lifted her out the car "Welcome to Mr. Italia" already her questions were being answered and she was starting to feel a breath of fresh air.

They were escorted to their seats, a dainty table in the centre of the room lit by candle light. The restaurant itself can be only been described as a giant ballroom and if she was being honest, it was beautiful. There was an white theme carried out throughout the whole room, with the waiters dressed in coy black and white suits with those stereotypically silver plates that they balanced on their one hands. It was like something out of the movies, she couldn't believe her eyes

"I feel slightly underdressed" she whispered as they took a seat. She looked around at the neatly presented guests and the lavish dining table they had in front of them. _Luckily, she chose the dress over jeans _she thought as she was past the menu from the waiter behind her

"Champagne?" Stefan asked over his menu, looking longingly at her

"That would be lovely" she smiled back. She didn't what the occasion was but she was definitely feeling very spoilt. Caroline watched as the waiter took their orders and she sat with her head rested on her knuckles.

He was fascinating when he didn't know she was watching, it was natural and she liked it. He seemed a lot more relaxed now than in the car, she wondered whether he was just _hungry_.

He took her hand from over the table as he smiled melting away all her previous thoughts

"I'm sorry if I was a bit _on edge_ in the car. I've had a lot going through my mind"

"You know, you can tell me anything right? Whatever it is, we can sort it together" she paused to stroke his hand and realised that she sounded pushy "If you want to that is, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything" his eyes were down, looking at her hands between his fingers, it was like he was in deep thought with himself, he continued staring at the table before he spoke again

"Yes I know, that's what I adore about you. You're just _so_ caring and I know that you will always be here for me and that's why –"there was a paused as he motioned to a waiter standing nearby, who walked over with the champagne and passed gave the glasses to them. She stared at her glass as she frowned, as she beckoned for the waiter's attention

"Oh I think there's something in my – Oh god" she gasped, fishing out the petite ring from inside the glass as she looked up, Stefan was at her feet, down on one knee. The orchestra started playing in the background as she clasped her mouth.

_What was he doing?_ Yes, she knew _what_ he was doing but she definitely wasn't expecting this.

Was she ready for this? This was a giant step and, was she too young? She was only twenty eight, was she ready for this? She continued to stare at him, her mouth still covered by her hands

"Caroline Forbes, would you do the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

**Any comments or are you all just Speechless? ;)**


	3. Maid of What

All eyes were on them, the pressure was definitely on. But she wouldn't say yes unless she wanted to. But did she want to?

She took a long look at Stefan. Is this the _right_ thing to do? She wanted to call Klaus and ask him, but it would be rude to make him wait _or would it?_ She shook her head _of course it would Caroline, get your act together_. She took a deep sigh and nodded her head. It wasn't exactly an answer but she doubted she _could _give an answer, her mouth was closed tight.

The room applauded bringing her to realisation what she did. This was _real_. Stefan's arms were around her. A smile breached on her face, yes, she was happy. She had waited for the day when she would get married. She had thought many times about who the lucky guy would be, but as she thought about it now, Stefan fitted the role perfectly. He _was_ the perfect guy, there was no doubt about that

"You look petrified" he laughed as he cupped her cheek in his hand "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little worried about –"and it was the first time she felt they had the same telepathic thoughts as the said the name in unison

"Nik"

* * *

"Good luck" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek as he left her on her doorstep "I'll see you soon, Mrs. Salvatore" he winked as she watched him walk down the stairs to his car. She like the way it sounded, _Caroline Salvatore, _it had a ring to it.

As she reached the door, she wondered whether _he_ would still be there waiting for her but her gut told her otherwise. To be on the safe side she called his name as she entered the room but when there was no answer she had another question on her mind. She had been debating which would be a better way to break it to him, over the phone or in person. Since she knew Nik and his – let's say – _strong_ opinions she decided with the phone call. That way she could hang up when it got too much, he couldn't change her opinion.

Or so she hoped.

She put down her keys on the table and picked up her mobile as she slumped into the corner of the sofa. _No one_ could change her mind. It was set. But then again nothing was set in stone.

**[Ringing]**

"Nik?"

"Caroline!" _He's in a good mood_ she thought as she relaxed slightly "How did it go?" he had an excitement in his voice which he normally did when she called after a date. He enjoyed getting the _low down _about what happened. It was a good ole girly gossip but having it was a guy with a completely different experience because Klaus knew how guys thought. He knew the signs and it made Caroline's decisions a lot easier.

How was he going to react when he found out that she made a decision without his consultation? Disappointed, annoyed, angry?

"Yeah, it went well" she paused as she looked round her room, looking for inspiration "I see you cleaned up"

"Well, I didn't want to get slapped for not obeying orders love" she rolled her eyes as she waited from him to continue "So what happened, tell me _everything_" he always had a way of making her smile. He knew exactly what to say to her, she was comfortable when she was around him and frankly she didn't know what she was worried about. It was Klaus, her childhood friend. He would want her to be happy, regardless of what it was, right?

She took a deep breath, carefully wording her sentences

"He took me to this _really_ fancy Italian restaurant as you can imagine I felt majorly underdressed but it was lovely all the same, then we had champagne and he may have, kind of proposed..."

"Sorry, what was that last bit?"

"Stefan ... proposed" the phone line was dead for a while as it seemed like Klaus was registering and in those few seconds, Caroline didn't breath. Klaus's opinion, meant more to her than anything. She liked knowing what he thought. He was like her _guardian angel. _The pause didn't seem to end _I knew it _she thought_ he hates me_. _He won't ever want to speak to me_. _We will drift apart separated by choice_ she bit her thumb nail as her mind surmised the inevitable.

She listened to his breathing over the phone line before he spoke again

"And you said no right?" it was her turn to be quiet. There was no possible way she could lie to him. He would know in the flicker of her breath, that she wasn't telling the truth. _Thank God this isn't face to face_ she smiled as his voice brought her back "Caroline, you didn't ..."

"In _theory_ I didn't say anything"

"But in facial expressions you said no?"

"I nodded?"

"CAROLINE!" the shout didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would. When it eventually subsided all she could hear was his deep mumbling and what she did manage to hear didn't sound _pleasant  
_  
"He makes me happy Nik. I'm not saying you _have _to accept him but the least you can do is be happy for me, I need you at my wedding, I can't get married without you there" Breaking the news to Klaus was like telling a parent that you were pregnant. It was an awful feeling, one Caroline hoped, she would never have to go through again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Tyler? You know lovely, muscle hunk Tyler? I thought he was a better choice and after all he -" she laughed as she replied

"No Nik, Stefan's the one" it sounded weird being said out loud, she had to admit that many a time she had thought about it – like any woman would – but when she said it, it felt right. All the pieces of her life were coming together

"Okay love. I'm happy for you and if there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it"

"I do have _one_ thing" he couldn't help but sigh. What happened to rhetorical statement, the ones that you merely say out of _obligation_ rather than because you actually _wanted_ to. But it was Caroline, _of course_ there was something. Deep down, _very _deep down he was happy that he was still included, regardless whether it was for _Stefan's_ wedding.

He took a deep breath before answering, hesitating a few times before actually agreeing to the contract

"Anything"

"I want you to be my maid of honour. I don't have any _girl_ best friends and I reckon you'd be just as good" Klaus gulped slightly, not exactly what he had in mind. It was a statement more than a question not would-you-like-to-be but you-are-going-to-be. If he knew Caroline, she was one for being organised, if he refused this role, she would probably be a nervous wreck and frankly, that's not a sight he wanted to see or be a part of

"Is that _all_ I have to do?"

"Yes. That is all" he rolled his eyes, he would have settled with Usher but it seems that this is only job going. Klaus thought for a while, he couldn't be emasculated anymore than he had already been.

First he was housewife, then mother and look, Caroline had even more in stock for him, _maid of honour_. Number one bridesmaid _Oh goody!_

"Nik, an answer would be nice round about now?" he hesitated for a while.

He couldn't just say no could he?

* * *

**Thank you for all your kind words so far, please don't stop! :)**


	4. The line is a DOT

He listened to her breathing as she waited for his reply. Even though, he knew full well it wasn't _really_ a question. He had already got the job, whether he liked it or not. Through everything, Klaus liked to think he was gentlemen, not willing to hurt the lady's feelings. Of course, he had his opinions – like every good man would - but anything Caroline related they stayed in his head, he had learnt from past experiences how quickly situations could turn from bad to worse.

***Flash Back***

_He crept around the corner of the alley; it was that time of the day when he got his afternoon quickie. He smiled as she touched his bottom lip, lingering there as he inhaled her smoky goodness_

"Oh you do know how to pleasure me love" he grinned as he held the cigarette in his hand. It was then he heard the noise. That disturbing sexual noises coming from behind him, any normal person would walk in the opposite direction as quickly as they could but Klaus was different. He was curious, scared of nothing. It wasn't every day you catch someone in the act. Especially when you're about fifteen and everything is enticing.

_What he did see wasn't pleasant. He left like he should and the first person he told was Caroline. He still racked his brain for a name, a face to match the body but however hard he tried to, he couldn't think_

_"That's awful. Do you know who he was?"_

_"I recognise him but I couldn't give you a name" _

_"What did the guy look like?" Caroline sat on the edge of her sit, wanting to know more but somehow not wanting to know too much_

"I don't know, he was kind of tall, brown hair, broad shoulders, Actually he looked a bit like –" he stopped, as it registered in his brain. It couldn't be

"Like who?"

"Like your boyfriend" 

That night he told Caroline things he never thought would leave his mouth, he really dug deep and he didn't take feelings into consideration. He really hurt her. They didn't speak for a week and it was probably the most mixed emotions he had ever felt. It was the longest they had ever been separated and he had vouched to himself, never again would he do anything to bring them apart.

Although, he was right the guy cheated again and this time Caroline found out and - let's just say - it wasn't pretty. Of course Caroline apologised and here we are at the present state. But he promised that he would never say anything to hurt Caroline not after that day. He gave her some _home truths_ how she was too soft and fell in love too easily. It wasn't a complete lie but being Caroline and being young, anything he said she took as offence. Now he looked back, it was silly. Something that even he should have expected would happen.

But as he has grown up Klaus has learnt how to manage situations more cautiously. He can't what he said back, even though he wished he could. He wished he managed the whole situation a lot better but what was in the past was in the past and he couldn't do anything about it but learn from it.

Since then, he discovered an amazing technique, commonly known as 'paraphrasing'. It saved him numerous confrontations with Caroline and most importantly it didn't make situations sound as bad as they actually were, resulting in a _happy Caroline. _Just how he liked it

"Sure love" she gave a sigh of relief. Not having Klaus at her wedding would be worst than not having a wedding dress – scratch that – it would be worst than not having bridesmaids at all

"Thank you, you know how much that means" _indeed I do_ he thought as he yawned, staring down at his phone. They had been talking for almost an hour, the shortest duration to date. His mind wondered. It would be fine, he had plenty of time in the world or so he thought

"When's the wedding?"

"Next month" _You got to be kidding me_? He thought as his head bowed down and he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. _Trust Stefan to be eager_. It left him with exactly three weeks. It sounded like a _long_ ish time – who was he kidding – it sounded more like someone knocked him unconscious and the wedding was tomorrow. He sighed. He might as well get it over with.

After all, what else did he have left to lose?

He had already lost the biggest part of his life ... her.

* * *

** [Rapid Knocking]**

He stirred in his sleep as his eyelids opened one by one. _Go away _he thought but the knocking continued. He spotted the clock as his eyes widened "6.58am" he grumbled as he attempted to answer the door from his bed "What!?" he yelled from the room as he listened for a reply. People needed to learn to obey the rules of Klaus – don't wake him up ... EVER and definitely not at 6am – seems like people just don't listen to him when he talks

"It's Caroline" he rolled his eyes, _seriously?_ As much as he adored her, this was taking it _too_ far. If she was expecting him to get out of bed to walk all the way to the door to just walk back to bed again, she had another thing coming

"Well, _Caroline_ you have a key, let yourself in" he shouted as he pulled the duvets over his head in a poor way of blocking out the outside world.

He could hear the rattling of the keys and the footsteps heading towards him as they stopped. He wanted to pretend he was asleep, maybe she'd leave him alone but when he didn't hear anything he decided to speak from beneath the covers

"What happened to not waking me up before 7.00am?" _or ever_ he thought as he yawned

"It is 7.00am" she shuffled into the bed besides him as she pulled the duvet from over his head "You do realise the later we leave this, the longer you going to have to _endure_ it" he wanted to get his hands and strangle them around her little neck – just a little – it wouldn't hurt, he would make sure of that. There was only certain occasions that he woke up at the crack of dawn and however much he hated it, this would probably end up being one of those occasions

"Enduring what, love?" he rubbed his eyes as he lay on his back, he was awake now, there was no escape

"Wedding dress shopping"

"Let me get this straight, you woke up at the crack of dawn to go _wedding dress shopping_" she nodded as she continued staring at her phone

"You're having a laugh, aren't you love?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm laughing?"

"...Yes" her eyes stared at him as he tried to avoid her piercing glare – she was scary in _bride_ mode

"Well whether you like it or not, I'm being _deadly_ serious"

Klaus watched as she got up, rummaging through his wardrobe and pulling out a shirt and jeans. She glared at them then at Klaus as she analysed how it would look. She caught his confused look as she smiled at him

"Nik, Its wedding day shopping. You know the day that I go out and buy the wedding dress that I will remember for the rest of my life. It's not a big deal or anything" Caroline said sarcastically as she started rummaging through his t-shirts to find something she felt like _borrowing_

"Oh good, so I don't have to go then" he smirked as he pulled the duvet over his head again

"C'mon, put a bit of enthusiasm into it. I know you're excited really?"

"Ecstatic" his monotone voice said more about his attitude towards the whole thing than his actions. With that added extra effort, he managed to make his way out of bed, one turtle step at a time. As he drew closer to Caroline, she cocked her head sideways as she rested her weight on one leg, pushing the clothes against his bare chest

"Don't make me dress you as well" he raised an eyebrow at her as she gave a mocking not-in-a-million-years smile, turning on her heels as she walked out the room.

He took a glance of the clothes in his hands, scanning through them with his eyes, _not bad_ he smirked as he vanished behind the bathroom doors. He pulled out a bright pink tie and shook his head. He made a mental note to himself, when this was all over he would make sure she'd pay for all the things she was putting him through.

She was so over the line that the dot was a _line_ to her.

* * *

**I'm trying to upload everyday but I can't promise any miracles! Hope you enjoying this so far! :)**


	5. Knowing me, Knowing you

"Oh you _do _look handsome" she giggled as they made their way to the car "Keys" she passed them into his hands as he straightened his jacket "I think I should pick out your clothes every day. I did a good job, if I say so myself!" he gave her the look as they walked "What?"

"You _know _what" he tightened his cufflinks as they reached his car in the car park "Anything else you want to spring on me? You know, a wife I don't know about?"

"Now you're just being silly" _hardy fricken har _he mocked as he opened the car door for her as she took a seat. He leaned on the open door frame as he waited for her reply. He wasn't in the mood for just turning up and getting a face full of surprises. It was early and he wasn't really feeling the whole _bridal_thing. She either told him straight out – which he had faith she would – or he wasn't taking part. That's how he was going to play it

"The bridesmaids will be at the store so, _be _nice. I know what you're like when you're grumpy"

"and who's fault's that then?"

"Nik please" his shoulders slumped as his minded reverted back to the idea of bridesmaids

"Please don't tell me, it's those two incessant idiots, you call friends"

"Elena and Bonnie are not idiots. They're my closest _girl _friends, I would be crazy not to include them in my wedding" he pulled a face as he slammed the door on her, making his way to the driver's seat. Her face lightened

"You may not be their biggest fan but they sure _adore_you"

"My day just keep getting_ better_ _and better_" he started the engine as she giggled in the corner of his ear. It wasn't that he _hated _the girls, they were tolerable at times but he'd prefer it if they weren't _in love_ with him. _'You're a good looking chap, Nik. Of course they'd love you'_ Caroline's words echoed in his head. It made him sick, don't get him wrong he was flattered but there was a time and place for these things.

He couldn't date either of the girls because of the whole _friend_ rule and so tolerating them - with nothing in return – was a waste of time and to top it all off, they were just plain annoying. Not just mildly I-can-live-with-it annoying, they were I-want-to-jump-off-a-cliff annoying

"Care bear!" _point proven_ he thought as he tried not to grind his teeth together at the unison of their high pitched voices. They screeched as they ran towards the door then continued as they hugged her and still continued as they saw him. He was surprised he could hear at all by the end of it.

His brain didn't work fast enough to figure out an escape route, he was well and truly _stuck in the mud_, slowly digging himself a bigger hole by the second.

"Nik, you know Elena and Bonnie" she motioned to each girl in turn as they smiled "Girls you know Nik?" he knew for a fact that being friendly would take effort but it was Caroline's special day, he didn't want to ruin it anymore than he may have already done. Klaus took a deep breath and turned on the charm

"Of course I remember the girls. How could I forget such beautiful faces?" his dimples deepened as he forced a smile, the girls were in awe. _My work here is done _he thought as he planned on turning around when the store lady approached them in the doorway

"Morning ladies" she noticed Klaus and smiled "and gentleman" he nodded respectfully as she looked at each person in turn "You must be the bride? _Caroline _was it?" the lady shook her hand as Caroline mumbled on about how glad she was to be there and what she was looking for as the lady nodded politely "That's lovely dear, and you must be the maid of honour" she motioned to Elena as she attempted to shake her hand to be given a confused face instead

"Oh no, I'm not _her_. He is" the lady turned to see Klaus leaning against the door frame as he gave an upward nod to her as the girls giggled in front

"Oh" the lady gasped, looking Klaus up and down "A _male_ maid of honour, well that's –"he wasn't prepared for a lecture on how a _male maid of honour was unusual and how she believes in the ethics that women should be bridesmaids not men_. He wasn't haven't any of _that_.

Instead he stood upright and walked towards her, so they were merely inches apart. He looked down at the petite slender woman in front of him as he gave his best smile

"Sorry to interrupt love, but if you don't mind, I'd like to see the dresses now. The lovely bride here is a busy lady with plenty of things to do – you know what it's like being a bride - so little time. So could we _get on with it_" he stopped and watched the lady's taken aback expression as he remembered his manners "_please_" she nodded whilst she frowned. She motioned for them to sit down as she vanished in the backroom in search of the _perfect_ dress. Caroline smiled apologetically as the lady turned over her shoulder to stare at them.

One thing she never predicted was Klaus's attitude towards the whole thing – or maybe she knew – either way she wasn't sure how she would cope if he continued. She thought she knew him, let's hope he doesn't prove her wrong.

* * *

"Oh that's gorgeous"

"Truly stunning"

"... it's alright" all heads turned to him as he slouched on the sofa that sat in the middle of the changing room

"Nik, you've said to the last _five_ dresses. You know, we have to pick _one _of them"

"And we will, just not that one" they were growing tiresome now. In Caroline's eyes all the dresses were beautiful and she was having trouble picking one but Klaus had troubling liking any of them. She slumped down in the chair in one of her most recent dresses as she stared restlessly at him

"Fine, you pick one then Mr I-think-I-know-everything-about-wedding-dresses" he bowed as he stood up, his eyes scanned the various railing around the room. He knew all eyes were on him but he didn't care he would pick the perfect dress for Caroline.

His eyes spotted something on the far railing as he trailed over to it, picking a long white dress from its clutches

"This one" she looked at it, the style was old fashioned and it looked like something her great aunt would wear

"Nik I don't –"

"Just try it" she reluctantly took the dress from his hands as she bit her bottom lip. _This wasn't going to turn out well_ she thought as she stood in the dressing room, staring at the monstrosity in her hands. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it, if she didn't try it on.

She slowly unravelled her dress and slipped on the other one and walked out of the changing room. Her eyes closed in fear of her hideous state. There was silence and she knew it was a bad sign as she opened her eyes to awe struck faces

"Now that's what I call a wedding dress"

"You look like a princess" it was too good to be true as she spun around to the tall mirror behind her. She could see what they were talking about. It was breath taking. It framed the sides of her body tightly but not too tight that she couldn't breathe. It was strapless and the front had cascaded lace that highlighted her chest as it made its way down the sides of the dress to the trail at the back

"I know what I'm talking about love" he smiled as he admired her. She looked amazing. She had never looked more beautiful and that was truth from the heart. Caroline blushed slightly as she spun around in her flowing dress

"Nik, I love it"

"See, I _know_ you"

* * *

**I'd like to say thank you for all the alerts I've gotten so far, not to be picky but a few more reviews would be nice, I'm paranoid that you guys dont like it :')**


	6. Meet and Greet

**[1 week later]**

"Have I got everything?" Caroline stared at Klaus as he straightened out his jacket. The time was here, the moment they had all been dreading for. No, it's not the wedding – yet – it was tell-the-parents-time. She had grabbed Klaus for moral support, it was too late for the whole _blessing s_thing but they didn't need to know that. As far as they knew, she was only recently proposed to – which wasn't a complete lie – they turned up on their doorstep as Klaus rang the bell

"Stop stressing, I'll deal with it. They love me, remember" it was true. Her parents were obsessed with Klaus from the moment she first introduce him to them

***Flash back***

_"Caroline there's a boy at the door for you" _

_NIK! She wanted to scream, what happened to throwing-rocks-at-my-window days. When parents didn't have to know about mysterious guys that she hung around with – by 'guys' she meant guy and by 'guy' she meant Klaus. __It wasn't that she was ashamed of him it was more that she was embarrassed of her parents than anything else. _

_She made her way down the stairs, it was silent and that generally wasn't a good sign. Then she heard laughing or was it crying? What has he done now? She thought as she walked to the door step. He was standing there in his jeans and a top. _

_She sighed, eighteen years and she managed to keep him a secret and now he feels it is the time to reveal himself_

"Oh Nik you are so funny!" Caroline stared at her mum as she was in hysterics at the door, crouching as she leaned on her knees. Her glared turned to Klaus who was grinning at both Caroline and her mother. He shrugged as if to say no-sweat, before long Caroline's dad appeared and joined in. She couldn't believe her eyes, her parents were in awe of him

"Okay, mum I'm going to go now..." she grabbed Klaus by the arm as she began to walk away he held his ground

"Nice to meet you Liz" he winked as gave way to Caroline's grip, letting her pull him

"Nik, what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Were you just flirting with my mum?"

"Oh Caroline, if that's what you think. You clearly don't know me at all" he laughed

"C'mon let's go"

From that day, Klaus was like the prodigal son. However annoying it was, it came in handy when she needed to _butter _them up. They couldn't be mad at Klaus and hence why he was dragged along for that very reason. As the door opened, their faces lit up

"NIK" Liz shouted "Bob, Nik's here" Caroline looked in astonishment at Klaus then at her parents. They embraced him with open arms and she was just left standing there. _Well this was just great _she thought as she began to frown

"How are you?" she didn't give him a chance to reply "Come in, Come in, you must be cold" they hurried him in as Caroline stood there with a blank smile _Wonder how long it will take for them to realise I'm here_. When Klaus was in doors, her mum stared at Caroline blankly

"Hi Mum, Dad, I'm fine too thanks for asking. Yeah I've missed you too" she gave a nod as she brisk walked past them. She heard the door shut as she took a seat next to the clearly-more-popular-non-family-member. She wanted to slap that grin off his face. She watched as both her mum and dad, tried to squeeze in next to Klaus. _Was she dreaming, was this actually happening right now? _After twenty eight years, you would think that she would have gotten used to this but no

"There's a perfectly _decent _sofa over there" Caroline motioned to the chair opposite them as they gave her are-you-insane looks like the idea was bizarre to them. But rather reluctantly they moved over to the opposite site

"What brings you two here?" they were talking to the both of them but were only looking at Klaus. _Well this isn't awkward_

"I'm here" she paused "to talk about a wedding" and for the first time, her parents acknowledged her existence

"You two are getting married? Our prayers have been answered, I've always knew you two would be together, right from the beginning"_ okay, now it's definitely awkward  
_

* * *

"Caroline, why aren't you marrying Nik?"

"DAD!"

"It's alright, Bob she is marrying an equally decent man. Remember Stefan?" they're faces dropped. Caroline was just shaking her head. This was unbelievable; nothing would be _okay_ to them unless she was marrying Klaus, the all mighty Klaus.

"Stefan?" her mum looked at Bob as she racked her brains to match the name to a face

"You know, that weak looking boy that Caroline brought round a few weeks ago. Tall, blondish" Caroline's mum kept frowning as she tried to remember before holding up a finger when she did. Caroline could have sworn it was a _light bulb_moment

"Oh I know Stefan" she smiled "And you decided to pick him over our lovely Nik here?" Caroline held her hand to her forehead _the concept just wasn't sinking in_. She could see Klaus laughing in the corner as her parents glared at her

"Nik wasn't an option. I'm _not_ in love with Nik. I'm _in love_ with Stefan. Ste-fan" she repeated his name slowly in the hope that they would eventually come to grips with it. They nodded, like it was in going in but if words were visible, Caroline could see her words flying in one ear and out the other. She glanced at Klaus this is where his _moral support_ came in handy

"Bob, Liz" he said there names in turn as his voice softened "You I'd be _more _than happy to marry your daughter but sadly I am taken" Caroline's eyes darted to him _taken_? _This was the first she had heard of this_

"Well your lady is clever" Liz's eyes darted to Caroline "at least she took the chance of dating you. Unlike some" Caroline was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the sofa

"I don't care if you two don't accept this" _why did no one seem to accept this_ she thought "but I'm still marrying him. I don't need your blessings, this is what I want"

"Oh dear, of course we'll give you our blessings. We're just a little disappointed, that's all" Caroline was angry or maybe she was sad. There was a mix of feeling barrelling itself way around her body. Her parents were _disappointed _in her. She could understand why but it was her choice, right? She was fed up of doing things just to please people. This was _her_ time and she would do what _she_ wanted like the spoiled brat she always wanted to be

"Okay, thanks...for nothing" she raised her hands "I'm going, see you at Christmas" she got up and stormed at the room. She wasn't sticking around to be constantly insulted for picking the _wrong_ guy. She knew Stefan was right for her, if it was up to her parents they would want her to remain single for the rest of her life. She'd waited around long enough. _Enough_was enough.

"Caroline!" Liz shouted out at her "Caroline!" But when she heard the door slam she knew she was gone. Her daughter's stubborn attitude had always concerned her but she had to admit, it was the way she had always been ever since she was little. She was good kid but once she had something in her head, it would be difficult to shake it. Liz shook her head as she stared down at her frail hands.

Klaus saw the distress in her wrinkled eyes as he stood up to comfort her. He put his hand on hers as he crouched before her

"Don't worry Liz, I'll look after her" Liz nodded. Klaus has _always_ looked after Caroline. In a way, a large stress was taken off them since Klaus came on the scene. They knew that she was in safe hands. He seemed to be the only one that got through to her. Bob stood up as he patted Klaus on the back

"We know you will son"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, it's given me so much more motivation to upload. So glad that y'all all loving it, I really appreciate. I know a lot of you don't have time to review but just knowing you're there means a lot to me. Again thank you, I have big plans for the upcoming stories, so stay tuned lovelies! xo**


	7. Love Hurts

He emerged out the house to see Caroline sitting patiently in the car. He gave a smile as he approached her and opened the door

"I was going to leave but then realised I don't have the keys" she sniffed as she looked down at her phone in her hands. He sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door. Her eyes were puffy and her nose slightly red. She had been crying.

"Do you want to talk about love?"

"It's just that they never seem to accept me, you know? It's like I can do nothing right by them and I'm tired of it" she gave a sigh. He saw the way she was, he had seen this face many a time over the years but this time, her tears meant business.

She wasn't crying over a boyfriend or because she couldn't find her lip gloss. She was crying because her heart was torn in two

"They love you and will continue to love you, no matter what you choose" he smiled slightly "You can probably get away with marrying a goat, and they'd still love you" Caroline laughed slightly but the moment was gone before long as she wiped a tear from her eye

"Don't cry. I can't bare it when you cry"

"I know you can't, Nik"

"Do you know why though?" she looked up at him with questioning eyes "It's because you care about me and don't like to see me hurt"

"That and you're one _ugly_ crier"

Caroline hit him on the arm as she rolled her eyes. She watched as he smiled. This was why he was her best friend. However cliché it sounded, he always knew what to say, when to say it and how to say it. There was a time when she liked him more than a friend and of course she had _thought_ about.

Again and again but when she did, her mind always drifted back to that moment

***Flash back***

_She could never imagine a time when he wasn't in her life. She was at that age when she was convinced that Klaus was her soul mate. He knew her more than anyone else. He cared about her when no else did. He was there to talk through her problems when no one else wanted to. He was the perfect boy. She would be insane, not to have feelings for him. _

_They sat on a plain patch of grass as they talked under the sun. It was the perfect moment to ask him. To tell him how she felt. She'd seen the way he was around her compared to other girls, surely he felt it too? He stroked her arm with a strand of grass as he traced her arm up and down_

_"Nik ..." _

_"Mhmm" _

_"Can I ask you something?" her heart was pattering like a hummingbird. She had never felt so nervous around him before. When you like someone not only do feelings change but the way you behave changes as well. She had found herself, stuttering, attempting to flirt and following his every move. Not that he noticed. He was a teenage boy, he wouldn't notice, if she didn't have a head_

_"Yeah sure"_

_"How do you feel about me?" for the first time, his headed popped up and his eyes met hers. By this point, her heart was practically in the palm of her hand. He was so calm. She just wanted to know what was going in that head of his_

_"What do you mean?" he frowned slightly as thought he was trying to get his head around her words. She didn't expect him to understand straight away. She had already been given the lecture about girl's maturity faster than guys. It may take him a while to even click that that was she hinting at. Unless she physically threw herself at him, she doubted the response would come quickly_

_"Like how do you see me?"_

_"Oh that's easy. You're my best bud" Caroline's face dropped a little "was that the wrong answer?"_

_"No" Yes, she thought as she tried to find some way of fixing her heart "so I'm just your friend?" _

_"Yeah but not just any friend, you're my best friend" it was then her heart stopped pattering. _

She was put into the friend zone and from she had heard – from movies and magazines – there was no way out of that zone. She would just have to admit that they weren't meant to be. She remembered the moment well. She was heart-broken. Klaus wasn't ready for a relationship. He would always be that player that jumped from girl to girl.

Caroline couldn't wait around for that phase to pass. She wasn't even sure if it would _ever _pass but one thing she was _sure_ about was that _she_ was ready. Even though, he probably didn't understand at the time what she was hinting out, the moment itself put her off Klaus and seeing him that way. He would always be her _best friend_.

Her phone beeped as she looked at the flashing colours on her Blackberry. She unlocked it, scrolling down the menu to see she had a new message

"Oh my god, I forgot about that" she mumbled as she saw Klaus's face glaring at her "Just I need to send off the invites to the wedding" Klaus smiled

"You would think actually _inviting_ the guest would be top of your list"

"You would _think_ wouldn't you" she giggled. All past emotions were forgotten. She had a wedding to organise "You better step on it. Or the only guest there will be you"

"Wouldn't want that, gate crashing a wedding on your own is no fun" he smiled as her eyes perked up at the _gate crashing_ part of the sentence "harmless joke love" She gave a suspicious nod as he carried on driving.

One thing Caroline was wrong about, the phase did pass. Klaus was ready to have a relationship but the only girl his heart yearned for, was getting married to another man.

* * *

**Again, I'm here with another chapter! :) REVIEW! Please xo**


	8. If Only

Spending all this time with Caroline was making him think. It wasn't like in the past they never bonded or anything but somehow getting Caroline ready to spend the rest of her life with another man was making him jealous. He couldn't think what was it? He couldn't understand why he was acting the way he did. But then Caroline's parents practically served the answer on the plate to him. He was _in love_ with her. It had taken long enough but the thought of losing her was too strong, he couldn't do it.

_Why now?_ He thought _how could he love a bride to be? _

Klaus sighed as he sat in his car as he was on the way to her house. He peered over to see her fingers typing rapidly on the keys. She had been that for the last hour from her parent's house. There was so much to do and definitely not enough time to do it. All he could think about was telling her – like he did with all his problems, he told her – but what happens when his problem _was _her?

Every bone in his body wanted to strike out, to make her jealous to make her _want_ him. But he knew for a fact that she'd just support him instead, that was just who she was. That was who she had been the whole time, they knew each other

"Klaus..." her voice brought him out of the daydream "Could you take a right here?" he gave her a weird stare, _this wasn't the way to her house?_ She saw his obvious confusion and smiled

"I want to show you something"

With the guided help from Caroline, he managed to make it to an open grassy area that ran alongside a lake. As he parked, he watched as the lake glistened almost like it was greeting their arrival

"Where are we?" the engine came to a halt as both eyes stared into the distance. He saw a small white gazebo in the distance and he sighed. He knew exactly where they were

"It's the wedding venue" she smiled, confirming his thoughts "I wanted you to be the first to see it, apart from Stefan of course" Every time she mentioned Stefan's name was like he was getting stabbed in the gut. She didn't know how much it hurt him – but of course she didn't know – he didn't tell her what she really meant to him, under all that friendship.

Instead, he kept a smiling face as he attempted to support her. He couldn't tell her now he had had seventeen years to tell her. He couldn't be that selfish to break up her special day just because of how he felt. After all, he didn't even know what it was he felt. His door was swung open as Caroline stood there glaring at him

"Come on slow coach, I want to show you where I'm gonna get married" she squealed as she took his hand, and lead the way.

* * *

"What do you think? It's gorgeous isn't it" they stood underneath the shelter of the gazebo, the rays of light shone through the gaps in the wooden ceiling, creating patterns in the floorboards. It was relatively simple but Klaus knew that it wouldn't stay that way, not on Caroline's watch. He turned around slowly, taking in the whole scene. It certainly was quite the scenery.

Caroline made her way next to him in the centre as she smiled, taking his hands

"This is where Stefan and I would stand -" his body tingled at her touch as he stared into her eyes. They bodies were inches apart as she smiled playing the bride in her practise wedding. He sighed as she continued "and the priest would smile at us and tell me to say my vows. Insert vows here and then Stefan would -"

"Read them to me"

"What? My vows?" he nodded "But I haven't done them" Klaus tilted his head to one side, he knew for a fact that, _that_ was a lie "Fine, I haven't _finished_ them" she rolled her eyes as he continued to look at her. They're hands still touching

"Please, I want to hear them love" he gave his best puppy dog eyes as she sighed. He knew he won. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, getting into the zone

"Stefan, I will not get angry at you for everything when I'm only really angry about one thing. I will not hold you personally responsible when your mother tries to control our lives and our children's lives. Even though, I know she will do it anyways and with time, I will thank her" Klaus smiled "and I promise that I will not hold a grudge when you tell me to stop stuffing my face with chocolate when I know you're doing it for my own good. Most of all, I will promise to love you forever, because without you. I would not be who I am today"

Klaus never took her eyes off her as she stopped "that's all I've got so far, I mean it's a draft, I might change –"

"It's perfect, love" he smiled. It worked for him, and he knew it would work for Stefan

"Do you really think so?"

"I do"

"You don't think it's too much, I mean I don't know what Stefan is going to say but" he gave a sigh as he squeeze her hands slightly, bringing her attention back to him

"If I was Stefan, I think he'd say something along the lines of how he'd never know live without you and how you are another part of his heart. If you didn't come into his live, not only would he be missing a part of him, he would die. You are his rock and he never realised how much you meant to him until now. Caroline, you are his everything and he would do anything to protect you. Because he loves you"

Caroline's heart skipped a beat as she gasped. That was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She hoped to god Stefan had wrote something like that. She stared up at him, seeing her friend, but he wasn't that little boy she once knew. He had grown, he was a man.

His face started drawing closer to hers as they're lips almost touched

"That would beautiful, Nik" she smiled, pulling her hands out of his and walking in the other direction "Seriously, whoever married you is in for a shock" Klaus's hands dropped to his side _I wish it was you_ he thought as he watched her.

"Before I forget we have an engagement party tomorrow night, I'd like you to be there" she said brightly as she saw his face drop. It was like he was just punched in the stomach. She didn't realise the thought of going to an engagement party would affect him that much "It won't be very long, you can just say a toast and leave"

"I'll be there" he gave a half hearted smile "I better take you home, Stefan will be wondering where you are" he walked pasted her brushing his shoulder against her slightly as he made his way to his car.

He wished that it was _him_ Caroline was marrying and that it was _him_ that those vows were for. He meant every word that he said, but she didn't realise they were for her. He didn't know that he wished that _he _was Stefan.

_If only_

* * *

**Dun Dun DARR! :P Tell me what you think guys, seriously feeling like I'm getting somewhere with this! Squeee**_  
_


	9. I Do What I Please

**[Night of the engagement party]**

"URGH!" she grumbled as she walked back and forth at the main entrance. She stood outside in the cold as her eyes constantly checked between her watch and the cars passing by. Caroline didn't expect him to be on time nor did she expect him to be early but she would have thought it would be common decency to at least send a text to tell her what on earth was going on.

She sighed as she saw Stefan approaching her. She stormed over to him, her arms waving about as she did so. He passed her his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, leaving him left in only a shirt

"It's going to start any minute, where the _hell_ is he?" Stefan's hand intertwined in hers as he pulled her arm gently, bringing her body in front of him as he grab hold of her other hand. It wasn't long until her eyes met his, steadying her frantic mind. She took a deep breath as she closed them before slowly opening them again to face him.

Stefan didn't have say anything in that moment, she knew she had to compose herself. His actions were always a lot louder than his words unlike Klaus. Stefan was almost the complete opposite to Klaus and Caroline figured, that was probably what she liked best about him.

"Breath, he will be here" he smiled as he tried to comfort her "He won't let you down. I know he won't"

"How do you know he won't stand me up?" she felt like he was a date that left her sitting alone at the dinner table. She felt like he just slapped her in the face – well he might as well have – her heart was coming out of her chest. He chooses probably one of the most important moments in her life – besides her wedding – to decide to turn up fashionably late to

"Because he is your friend and he will be here" She could hear Stefan's repetitive words as he reassured her that Klaus would be there but in her gut, she had feeling that maybe this time he wouldn't be. In the past he always was, so who was she to doubt him? Then again, it was Klaus, he would find a way to embarrass her – intentionally or not - all she could think about was what-would-people-think? That's all she ever cared about

"But everyone is already starting to take their seats Stefan. He's going to cause and scene and it's just not per-"

"Perfect?" she took a breath as her lips shut "Caroline, he'll be here. I promise. Just go get yourself sorted. I'll deal with it" she nodded as she leaned in and kissed him. Within that moment every flicker of doubt in her mind disappeared as everything seemingly fit into place. All was right in the world. Her superman would be there to save the day, everything would be fine

"Thank you" as she walked away from him, he could still see the flustered body language she was expelling. If he knew Caroline, she didn't like when things didn't go to plan. Klaus was late and to Caroline, that was the worst things that could happen. Mainly because he was her maid of honour and therefore he had a speech. It was part of the plan and _everyone _had to stick to it, even the so called _best friend_. Stefan took out his phone and began to dial the number, he knew so well

**[Ringing]**

He heard the ringing, of course he did but as soon as he saw the caller ID he thought twice about answering. Was it so bad that he wanted to seem like he actually had a life?

Klaus sat slumped at his dinner table, swirling the remaining last drops of red wine in his glass. He sat fully dressed in his black and white suit with his bow tie untied at his neck. He had thought about going – he even got ready – but he wasn't ready to accept what was actually happening. He wasn't completely sure if he could sit there and watch the two of them together without physically feeling hurt inside.

The phone kept ringing. He leaned forward as he gulped down the wine and accepted the phone call

"Klaus speaking" his eyes were closed as he pushed the call to speaker phone

"Where on earth are you? Caroline is panicking, you know how she gets"

"I'm in the car, on the way" he lied

"No you're not Klaus -" Klaus rolled his eyes "- Don't lie to me. I can't hear the engine or anything remotely car like in the background" Klaus wanted to object, say something witty and clever that would get Stefan off his case but with the alcohol spinning around in his mind. He couldn't make his brain work fast enough, before Stefan replied

"Okay you don't have to tell me what you're doing but for God's sake get your act together. Caroline needs you here" the desperation in his voice made Klaus smile. He got some thrill out of knowing that Stefan _needed _him

"What does she need me for, a stupid speech? That's all she cares about, not me" he leant back on the wooden chair beneath him as he tried to relax. Maybe he had had one too many drinks but he still didn't particularly want to go to the party. He was going to be selfish, why did he need to go? Just to please Caroline?

She didn't please him. After all, she accepted Stefan's proposal even after he was against it

"Nik, you know that's not _all_ she needs you for. However much I hate to say this but you're like her rock, her support. She's at her best when you're around, even you must know that" Klaus was quiet for a while; he didn't want to believe his words. He couldn't tell if he was just bribing him with things that he knew that Klaus wanted to hear.

When Klaus didn't reply, Stefan sighed. He knew if Klaus had no intention of going, even Stefan couldn't change that. It wasn't a secret that Klaus hated his guts and the feeling was mutual, but Stefan didn't want his feeling interfering with his relationship with Caroline. He would do _anything _for her.

"Fine come, don't come. You're choice. I can't _make_ you do anything. But just keep in mind, in the end of all this your only letting _one_ person down" with that the phone line was dead, leaving Klaus with nothing but his thoughts.

He knew the right thing to do was to go but whether he was prepared to do that was a different story. For years on end, he always did what Caroline wanted just to make her happy but where did it get him? It just dug himself a deeper and deeper hole into unhappiness. The love he _thought_ he was experiencing earlier was soon turning into spite.

He sat silently for a while as he battled with emotions he never thought he would have when it came to Caroline. He didn't really hate her, of course he didn't but he was frustrated. Annoyed with the fact that he couldn't get the girl, and even more annoyed that Stefan did.

**[Buzzing]**

"Where are you?" He stared endlessly at his phone.

Klaus could envisage it all. Around about this time they would all be seated at the long conference like table in the centre of the room. Caroline would sit with an empty chair to her right and as she realises that Klaus doesn't seem to be walking through the door anytime soon. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and texts him those three words.

Automatically he pressed reply, just to be left with an empty text message. What would he write? All it needed was one word. But that one word could go either way. It could make or break their relationship

He sighed as he typed the letters with his fingers.

He knew he would probably regret this but that would be something he would just have to learn to live with.

* * *

**Things get real pretty quickly in the next chapter. All your Klaroline fantasties just come true. Just Saying! ;) What did you think of this chapter? Klaus battling with his feelings and Caroline being completely clueless? Comment Below xo**


	10. The Show Must Go On

Caroline took a sneaky look down at her phone from under the table as she sighed. _Great _she thought as she held Stefan's hand in hers. They had just sat down and due to Klaus's _delay_ she had to reschedule. Instead of speeches first, she had to result to dinner first. It wasn't a complete fail as she could already tell that he guests were starving as she saw that I-could-turn-to-cannibalism look in their eyes. She had to hastily change tactics. She hoped no one noticed as she told the chef the change in plans. However much she hated changing the schedule, it had to be done. The show must go on.

She stood up gracefully as she held her champagne glass in her hand as she lightly tapped it with her desert spoon. All the guests slowly turned their heads to face her at the side of the table with smiles all round

"I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has come today to celebrate this special occasion with Stefan and myself. I know your programs say that the speeches will be first but as you have all, probably gathered a certain speech giver is not yet present and so therefore we're skipping that step and going straight to second base" she watched as her guests looked down into their programs as their eyes glistened

"Dinner will be served shortly. I hope you're all hungry as it's a three course meal" they laughed as she sat back down again. She bit her lip slightly as she looked at Stefan. He nodded as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear

"It's going well so far"

"Yes, _so_ far" something was bound to go wrong she could feel it.

Before long the starters were dished out to all her guests. She had to admit, it was one of the best starters she had had in a long time. Of course, in preparation for the 'best starter' she had to endure all the starter tasters in advance before she came to the conclusion of prawn cocktail. It seemed like a good idea until she realised that she had to cater for the vegetarians and allergic people among them. Instead, she devised an allergy menu that consisted of just Caesar salad – perfect for practically everyone – dishes were coming and going and soon enough, they were on deserts and through all this, the chair to her right still remained empty

"The food is gorgeous, Caroline" chirped Liz from across the table. Caroline nodded about to say something before her attention was directed elsewhere. It sounded like a thousand glasses collapsed onto the titled floor in the reception and she hoped to God she was wrong.

"Excuse me" she rose from the table and curtsied as she left, in search of the noise. All eyes were on her are she walked out the double doors that lead to the reception. She stood there and gasped as her ears were right.

The beautiful glass tier in the reception came crashing down as Klaus decided to step clumsily onto the table cloth that they were on perched on.

"I'm here" he called as he saw her in the doorway. She stood open mouthed staring at him but all he could see was how beautiful she looked. It was like she was an angel; the light framed her face, almost like a halo. She wore a long red off the shoulders dress that cascaded down her body into a corset like bodice. Caroline clasped her forehead with her hand as she shook her head at him

"Nik..." was all she could manage to say

"I'm a...going to...erm..."

"Just get inside" she couldn't even look at him as she pointed to the dining room behind her. He made way over the broken glass on the floor, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, before she stopped him

"Don't" she spoke before his lips could even touch her skin. He nodded making his way inside. She stood frozen glaring at the mess before her. She looked at the waiters as they stood, waiting for instructions

"I am _really_ sorry about that, we'll cover the cost. Just charge it to my bill. Again, sorry" she sighed as she walked into the dining room. Klaus was sat next to_ her _now empty chair as she made her way over to sit down next to him. He looked like he was about to apologise but she really wasn't having it.

That was just another thousands dollars add to her other million expenses that were gradually mounting to her grand total.

All was in the past she had to move swiftly onwards as she turned slightly to face Klaus and smiled "Without further ado, Nik, will you please do us the honour of your speech?" he gave her a blank look and already she felt like her gut was doing summersaults. She sat down and leaned in towards him as she whispered

"Please tell me you've prepared a speech Nik or so help me –"he raised a hand to her as he rose to his feet, holding his champagne and taking a large gulp out of the glass

"Hi" he shouted, before he coughed adjusting the loudness of his voice "I made it. You probably all _heard_ my arrival" the guests laughed before he continued "I don't know where to start" he wasn't joking about that one. He didn't consider planning his speech, his main motto was to _wing it_ but now he was faced with it, he was beginning to regret it

"Tonight I wasn't sure whether to show up to this here party or not. I'm not one to like this kind of party unless any of you want to wear less clothing, I'm all for it" he winked "black tie nights were never my thing, always so choky" he loosened the bow tie around his neck and opened his top button

"Why am I bothering? All I really came here for was to do this speech. I mean by the look of your bloating stomachs I've already missed the feast. So I asked myself – over a glass of wine - why should I attend?" Caroline looked up at him, _what is he doing_ her eyes looked around at the faces before her. No one was taking it too seriously but she wanted to kill him, _how dare he turn up drunk_

"But then" he held up his hand "I thought about Caroline, she is my number one cheerleader, my best bud. I would be crazy not to come and support her, even if I do think that Stefan's a prick" they all gasped "sorry Stefan, I love you really pal" he shook his head at the rest of the guest as they cheered.

Caroline held her hand to her forehead as she began sinking ever so slowly in the wood work. He looked down at Caroline as he took her hand from his face and held it, letting her embrace every moment of humiliation

"Caroline you are my world. We have been together since we were _this_ big" he motioned to the height with his other hand as she smiled "and you were _this _big" he raised his eyebrows as he let go of her hand so that could hold his hands almost arms width apart. The audience started laughing and smiling as the understood the inside joke. Not many people knew Caroline used to be fat but then again, it made no difference now, she made up for all that extra weight. She gave him _the look_ before he continued

"I can't remember a time without you. I'm being serious I couldn't get rid of you. You followed me around like a lost dog" He reached to pick up another champagne glass as Caroline carefully took it out of his hand "You're my sister, always there to help me, whether it was because I fell over and had a booboo on my knee or just because I cry at a sad movies" he cocked his head at the guests "Don't judge, the notebook is _very_ emotional" they laughed "and the least I could do is to support you and that is what I am doing. I'm doing all this because I love you"

He coughed slightly, breaking the awkward pause as guest tried to figure out what the last words meant "cheers" he raised his empty glass – which he managed to grab - as the guest repeated the words in unison before applauding.

Caroline patted his back as she smiled "You're _so_ drunk right now aren't you?"

"_So_ drunk"

* * *

**Drunk Klaus? Hmm, I could envisage him as a happy drunk but for those who saw the TVD 4x09 it told a different story. Nethertheless, I stuck to my instincts! Lighten the mood a bit. I'd love to know what kind of drunk you'd think Klaus would be? Please comment below xo**


	11. Cubicle

After several cups of coffee, Klaus was almost himself again as they sat outside the hotel. Majority of the guests had left to go home and Stefan had to drive his mum back to their house to rest.

All that was left was him and Caroline.

They sat on the side of a blue tinted lit fountain. He could hear the pattering of the water as it clashed to the pool at the bottom. It was dark outside. The only light was the moon and the glow of the lights surrounding the fountain.

What he said in his speech was mostly a blur but what he did remember he liked. He remembered saying that he loved Caroline, it felt good to say it but in his drunken sake he couldn't embrace the moment. He couldn't remember what Caroline's reaction was. He wanted to know. He took a deep breath as he said it again

"I love you, Caroline" he smiled at her as she looked at him. Her eyes glistening against the light

"Love you too Nik"

"No, No seriously, I love you. I've always loved you. I've just been too blind to see it" she cocked her head at him as she giggled slightly

"I see that coffee didn't work then" _she still thought he was drunk? _He sighed as he took her hands he needed to show that he was being serious. He was finally ready to tell her how he felt. What did he have to lose, she was already engaged. At least he would find relief in knowing that she knows and then she had the right to reject him. He would be okay with that, he would get on with his life and move on.

It would be _that_ simple

"I'm sober love" her smiling face disappeared as she tried to distinguish whether he was telling the truth.

Before she could ask anything, his lips were pounding against hers. It was there that spark he was looking for and she could feel it too. She melted into his kiss as her hands tangled themselves into his tousled hair. His hands were at her back, caressing her sides with his fingertips, leaving a trail everywhere he touched. They gasped for air slightly; her heart was coming out of her body. The adrenaline was rushing through her body before she realised what she was doing.

_What was she doing? _

She pulled away looking at his gasping face wanting more. She was worried not because he kissed her but because she wanted to kiss him back. She stared at his lips; she wanted to kiss him again. She shook her head _this isn't right_ she thought _I'm engaged _she touched her fingers to her lips as she rapidly got up

"I can't" was all she said as she darted into the night and back into the hotel. He wanted to hold her back but he couldn't. How could he be so selfish? He didn't know what came over him. He just needed to show her he was serious and before he could stop himself, it was too late. He had just ruined their friendship. _Idiot_ he scolded himself as his banged his hand down onto the fountain. He had to make it right. He watched as she went into the ladies toilet.

He waited a while before following her.

* * *

He crept in, looking for a closed cubicle. There was only one and he knew it had to be her

"Caroline?"

"Go away Nik" he sighed, _thank god it's her _he thought, it would have been awkward otherwise. It was silence for a while before he continued to knock on her door

"What do you want? Leave me alone"

"I want to talk about that kiss" he waited a while. He could hear her sobbing through the thin excuse for a door. He heard a lady walk in as he stared at her as she stared back in shock. He watched as she did a double take to check she was in the right toilets

"Sorry ma'am, could you give us a minute?" the lady frowned "please?" she gave him a hesitant look as she began to leave "thank you" he called after her. His attention was drawn back to Caroline as he rested his head on her door "Caroline please come out, I want to talk"

"Please don't. I don't want to talk about it. I want Stefan" He ignored her words, talking through the cubicle would have to do. At least he knew that she wasn't going anywhere. She had to listen, she had no choice

"It has taken your marriage for me to realise how stupid I've been. You are my perfect girl, everything that I want. I often wondered why it was there wasn't that spark with any girl that I dated. It is only now that I know. It's you. It's always been you"

"Don't joke around Nik, this isn't funny"

"Don't marry him" he took a seat on the sink unit as he leant against the mirror, his head rested backwards slightly as he stared at her door "Don't marry him" he repeated when she didn't say anything in return

"All these years Nik and you're choosing _now_ to do this? It's my engagement party for God sake" he knew what he was doing was wrong. It was selfish of him but he didn't plan the kiss. But now it was too late to take it back, he had to confess. He had to do something. Klaus was an idiot for waiting this long

"How can you do this to me, Nik! I'm getting married in two weeks" she shouted through the door. Her voice was cracking as he could envisage her sitting on the toilet seat, balling her eyes out

"I'm sorry love. Please come out so we can talk about this like adults. I can't talk to you through a door" she could hear his every word and the calmness in his voice. She wanted to leave the cubicle, in all truth she just wanted to leave _just _to slap him. He deserved it. How could he do this? Something clicked within her as she saw sense

"Nik you're only doing this now because you think you're going to lose me. You're not. You don't _have_ to do this. I may be getting married but I will always be your best friend"

His voice softened to a murmur, she had to strain to hear his words "I need someone who truly loves me, someone I can trust, someone who will be there for me and Caroline you're that someone" Klaus could hear as she turned her lock. He saw her appeared as a smile appeared on his face. Her eyes were red as she sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She walked towards him as she fluttered her eyelids, holding back escaping tears. She had listened to his plea and had made her decision

"I'm marrying Stefan, Nik" his heart deflated at her words. All that and nothing changed. He said that he didn't care as long as she knew. He was wrong it hurt just as much either way

"Well in that case love. I can't be your maid of honour anymore. I'm sorry" he jumped off the sink as he leaned in a kissed her cheek and left the toilets. He didn't turn back and nor did she tell him to stop.

Instead she crumbled, falling to the ground as she let her tears escape.

It was like she lost a piece of her heart.

* * *

**I was actually close to tears in the chapter, Oh the feels? Tell me you felt it too? xo**


	12. Here Comes Goodbye

_**N.B: Okay I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it but seriously there are going to be lyrics in this fic and when you get them, you ALL need to listen to the song "Here comes goodbye by Rascall Flatts" and I'm not just saying this cause I can. I MEAN IT. And you will all be wise to listen to me, I was listneing to this song as I wrote this chapter and I swear to GOD I was sobbing like a baby. So please enhance your reading and do it. **_

* * *

_I should go back _he thought to himself as he drove away _I should see if she's okay _he stared at his phone lying still on the seat next to him. He waited to see if there was an incoming message. He wanted to know that she was alright. He felt terrible but in all fairness, she – of all people - should understand. He balled his heart out, telling her how he felt and she rejected him – like he knew she would – but it hurt.

Knowing that you told someone you loved them and knowing that they didn't love you back was worse than getting your heart ripped out.

It seemed close to dawn as the dark night sky began to lighten. Klaus had been driving for what seemed like forever. As soon as the whole incident happened, he stormed out of there like an angry child banned to the perimeters of their room. He wasn't one of those people to feel sorry for himself – maybe he was a little bit – but the point was she hurt him.

However much he replayed the whole scene in his head, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he did but he couldn't help it. After all those emotions played out he would feel guilt. He avoided the temptation to turn back so many times, the temptation to call her first, apologise. But he couldn't face it. He just continued to drive, running away from confrontation. Klaus would admit he was stubborn – he learnt it from Caroline – but he developed pride over the last few days. It was a combination of anger and sadness, enrolled into one lovely emotion he couldn't shake.

He sighed as he stared out the window into the distance. It wasn't worth thinking about. He had made enough of a fool of himself for one day. Just when he had started to lose all hope, his phone buzzed. Maybe she wanted to talk to him, work this whole thing out. That's what best friends did, they fought and they made up seconds later.

He smiled as he looked at his phone, reading

"Sorry to hear that you and Caroline had a fight but just email a copy of your maid of honour stuff, we need to give to the replacement. Hope to speak soon. Stefan"

In truth, he wanted to scream. Throw his phone straight out the window and drive over it a few times and crumble it into a million pieces to reflect how he felt. But instead he placed it gently back onto the seat and sighed, letting that single stubborn tear fall down his cheek. _He had been replaced _just like that, they were moving on without him.

He was wrong about what he said before, being replaced hurt a hell of a lot more than watching the two of them play happy families at the party.

Klaus picked up his phone again as he replied to the text "Yeah, not gonna happen". For some unknown reason, he felt the satisfaction in being mean. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder – mainly because he drove away the people he cared about – but never Caroline. However much he tried to push her away with his spiteful ways, she would always come right back to him like an elastic band.

He was a good man really, but like many people he had his own way with dealing with all those negative emotions in life. He turned on a switch that booted his defensive mechanism and turned him into Mr Mean. Klaus didn't like that part of him – who would – but he had learnt over the years to tone it down. No one deserved to be treated like that, after all where did it leave him? All he did was regret it seconds after he said it. Caroline seemed to be the only one who actually knew how to deal with him and now even she was drifting away from him.

The thought of her brought all his emotions back. He couldn't take any more pain. Klaus turned on the ratio, flicking through the channels as he tried to find something remotely interesting to take his mind of things. _Why was there nothing on the radio when he actually had the time to listen to it? _He stopped as he heard that familiar piano solo that introduced the lyrics. He knew exactly what song it was – one that he had fond memories with – he sat back in his seat and relaxed, calming himself to the artistic melody of Rascal Flatts.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
and it's not like her to drive that slow  
nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
she usually comes right in, now I can tell_

He smiled as the tempo began to gradually increase and he knew the chorus was coming up. As he listened to the song, the music seemed to fade out and all he heard was the meaningfulness of the lyrics. They spoke out to him, reflecting the moments in his life.

With every word, he was able to apply it to Caroline. And with every word, he started to dislike the song more and more.

His eyes never left the road as he tried to ignore the words. Drown them out as he focused on driving. But it was useless as the deeper into the song he was; the more he was going into a trance like state. His body was there, physically driving the car but his mind was elsewhere.

_Here comes goodbye  
here comes the last time  
here comes the start of every sleepless night_

He could feel his fists tightening around the wheel. Klaus hated those moments when the lyrics suddenly told the story of your life. Like the song was written just for you. _How convenient_ he thought as clenched his teeth, debating whether or not to turn the radio off or wait until the end of the song.

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_I actually hate this song_ he thought as his tears began to fall down his face in such a way that even his eyesight became blurry. He rubbed his eyes, as he tried to focus. He didn't want to feel the way he did. He had never cried so much in his life, if Caroline could see him now. She would call him a wimp. _Oh Caroline _he thought as he sobbed.

_And she was right here in my arms tonight  
here comes goodbye_

_It won't turn out like that _he repeated in his head _It's going to be a happily ever after, you mark my words_. Why he was speaking to a song was besides him, but he felt a connection with it. Like it was telling him about his life, rather than advising. He didn't like being told what to do.

He didn't like knowing that his relationship with Caroline could be over.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
and I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
one day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side and violins would play  
here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye_

Klaus banged the steering wheel hard with his hand, screaming NO as every beam in his bone was quaking with fear. He was rebelling against the fate within the song _it won't end like this_. This song wasn't the story of his life. Things can change. Things _will_ change.

He stared down in hatred at his radio. Listening to that one line before Klaus rapidly switched it off. It left the car in silence, as he shook his head in angst.

It was _not _time to say goodbye.

* * *

**I took my own advise and listened to this song as I was editing. As soon as the music started I felt like crying without reading the story. This is such a sad song. Tell me some of you cried, right? Please tell me I did something right xo **


	13. Ticking Time Bomb

**[1 week later]**

The last week had been chaotic. Caroline didn't think it was possible to be so busy. Due to her lie to Klaus about the _replacement_, she was left figuring out things practically on her own – with the help of her friends – she didn't know why she did it. She asked Stefan to tell him they had replaced him. That was Caroline being a complete ass about the whole thing, messing with his feelings like that was unnecessary.

But she was confused, not sure how to feel about the whole thing. Was it just one big joke to him? Let's all laugh at Caroline because she may love two men?

Her face softened as she swirled the cup of coffee in her hands. She had time to think about what she did. There wasn't a minute that she didn't regret it. She had wanted to call him the second the text was sent and tell him she was joking, he couldn't be replaced. But the truth was, she couldn't face that. She couldn't face _him_ not after everything that happened.

Deep down, she had hoped that it was for the best. Klaus not being at her wedding was one last thing she didn't have to worry about but she didn't realise how much Klaus actually meant to her. She found herself talking like he was there. She took him for granted, she could see that now. Nothing she did stopped her thinking about him. Even Stefan couldn't take her mind off him. It seemed like everything reminded her of him and the only way it would all stop was if she took to the dreaded drink.

She spent the last weeks thinking.

She thought about every last detail in her life from the past few weeks, months and years._ Why did she notice the signs sooner?_ There were always signs. Whether it was something he did or said, there was always something that even a passerby would catch on to _something_ going on. Even if he didn't know that he felt it, his body showed a different story. She felt like hitting herself, it was so obvious and yet she was completely oblivious. It never really crossed her mind that he _could_. Klaus was one of those guys that typically didn't settle down and marriage was out of the question. But now that Caroline was ready to make the commitment, he decided he is too? _What was with that?_

She would be lying if she said that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. That she didn't _feel_ anything? She did, she felt _everything_. But it wasn't the case that she was being naive it was the fact that she couldn't get past the guilt. She felt guilty that she did _feel_ something and that in theory she cheated on Stefan. She never thought she would be a girl to cheat – she was disgusted at the married men and women that did – but what did it all mean? Did she love Klaus like he loved her?

In a strange way, she knew the answer to that. She did love him as a friend, a brother but the thought of loving him as a boyfriend or a husband. Seemed almost bizarre but the more she thought about it, the more the idea seemed almost acceptable. But how could she even think like that? She was a _bride to be_. She held her hand to her forehead as she leaned forward on the cafe table.

It was just going to be _one of those days_.

She didn't need _any _of it. What did she do to deserve such a complicated life?

She sighed sipping her coffee as Elena approached her for across the cafe. She came bearing gifts of two slices of carrot cake. Since Caroline was going solo, she had asked Elena assisted her for the day. They had just been looking at the venue and making sure that everyone knew what they were doing. Worse come to worse, Caroline had a backup plan. Not that she knew exactly what it was just yet but she knew there was one.

The wedding had arrived quicker than she thought, it was literally in a week and she was more than prepared – so she hoped – everything seemed relatively in order, as long as everyone stuck to what she told them. Elena sat down, pushing over a slice of cake to Caroline as she took a bite.

"Still thinking about Nik?" Elena queried as she began break a piece of cake with her fork. Caroline nodded between bites. When it came to Klaus, she couldn't always find the words to best describe how she felt. He was a complicated matter. Elena laid her hand on the table to let Caroline place her hand in hers before she squeezed it tightly

"Listen Care, don't worry about him. He wouldn't know what _love_ was if it hit him in the face. But seriously where _is _his brain? He should know better, you're getting married to an amazing guy and he's just screwing up all your future opportunities up. Don't let him mess with your head" Elena shook her head "how selfish can one man be, it's just plain rude"

As a natural almost automatic response, Caroline wanted to defend her best friend. She wouldn't stand someone mouthing off about him like that but in the circumstances, she accepted it. What Elena said was right, all of it. They hadn't spoken in two weeks and for them that was a record. Even days of not speaking seemed like years. He was her best friend; one little fight couldn't just change that could it? But then again, this fight was different. Klaus was in love with her, Caroline the engaged woman.

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't let it bother me"

"Care..." Elena stopped and squinted at Caroline "Don't just say that to pacify me. If you disagree say so" when there was silence, Elena stared at her with concerned eyes

"You're not having second thoughts about this wedding, are you?"

* * *

**Okay, sorry about the cliffhanger but this chapter was breaching on WAY too long. But I promise, I will update as soon as I can. I haven't let you all down so far, so there's hope yet! **

**Thank you for all staying with me, it's encouraging to hear what you guys thought of it. I put my heart into my writing, to bring these stories to you. Nice to know it is appreciated! xo**


	14. Madonna

_...Second thoughts?_

It never crossed her mind all she knew was that she was going to marry Stefan. She never thought of the _what-ifs. _It was one of those do-as-I-say-not-as-I-do moments. She felt like she was telling everyone a different story to how she was actually feeling. In theory she was lying to everyone, even herself. All the same, she bolted when she heard the question said out loud. It wasn't something she expected to hear from Elena. It wasn't a bad question – actually it was a really good question – Caroline just wasn't sure whether she could answer it.

Instead she went in the route of defensiveness, pretending that the whole idea was the weirdest thing she had heard all day

"Of course not" she said fiercely "I love Stefan" She over acted the whole sentence and straight away Elena knew. She sighed and nodded as if to say I-get-it. Everyone knew what was going on, in the back of their minds, they could have all guessed. It was just Klaus and Caroline that seemed oblivious to what was in front of them, each working at a different speed to the other. Yet they were both somehow in sync with each other. Elena said what she knew everyone was thinking and she was sure, it even crossed Caroline's mind a few times in the last week

"But you love Nik too"

"Don't be ridiculous" she laughed hysterically, still going with the whole I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about attitude. It was like someone had just caught her in the act and she still carried on to claim that it wasn't what they thought. She was just making a fool out of herself and she knew it.

"C'mon Care. You know it's the truth"

Caroline didn't say anything. She didn't have too. It was loud and clear what she was feeling, even Elena could see it. It was only natural that spending so much time with a person, feelings would develop.

Feelings _did _develop, whether she liked it or not

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" Elena frowned at her friend like she had just spoken a different language. If someone just told her that they loved her, the last thing she would do is _nothing_

"So what's your plan of action then? Just ignore everything anyone said to you and pretend it never happened, living a big lie and hiding your feelings from everyone you care about?"

"No" she said softly, she knew she was beaten and that Elena had a point but she was standing her ground and sticking to her instincts.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm going to do what I planned to do" Elena looked at her friend _had she lost her mind?_ She knew Caroline and when faced with decisions, she always went for the more logical reason but that didn't mean that it was necessarily the right one. She was against everything Klaus did but she knew he was kind, he meant well.

She hated seeing the two of them fight like this. For as long as she could remember, the two of them had always been together. They had each other's backs and the thought of him not being at her wedding, broke her heart. It was like Romeo and Juliet but with a twist

When Elena just stared at her, unsure what to say next, she spoke again

"I'm going to get married" Caroline sipped at her coffee and finished her cafe, embracing that fullness in her stomach. Klaus wasn't serious, if he was she could have expected a call, text or even visit by now to _talk_. Seeing as that hadn't happened in two weeks, she would take that as a sign of his blessings. Everything would continue like plan, like the whole thing _never_ happened. She has worked too hard and too long to even consider cancelling the wedding. _Cancel the wedding_ the thought repeated in her mind. It shocked her that her mind could even think of such possibilities. Something like that doesn't normally cross one's mind.

She frowned, _what was Klaus doing to her?_

"But...what about Nik? You can't just that issue unturned? As much as I'm against what he did, I can see what he does to you. That isn't just friendship Care" _Was she right?_ Caroline wanted the best of both worlds. If she married Stefan she didn't want to lose Klaus and If she was to be with Klaus she didn't want to hurt Stefan but she knew whichever one she choose, someone she cared about would get hurt

"It's too late now Elena"

"But you're still going to talk to him about it?" Caroline thought about it for a moment, what was the best thing to do? She knew if she spoke to him, he would change her mind, maybe even kiss her again. She couldn't let him do that. She wouldn't

"I will, but after the wedding"

"What will be the point? You would be married and his feelings for you would all be pointless like there was no point him even telling you"

"Exactly"

"Care, I know you think this is what's right but it's not. You can't marry a man, still having feelings for another, it's not right"

Caroline remained silent as Elena sighed there was no getting through to her. She was as stubborn as a horse, just like Klaus. They were both as bad as each other and unless one of them folded and did something she knew that it could be the end to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"Are you ready to go then?" Caroline smiled as she began to gather her stuff into her purse. Elena walked in front to get the car – which she parked a few blocks away from where they were – so Caroline took her time getting ready. Her brain focused in on the song playing in the background as she reapplied her lip gloss. She knew the beat well, one of her all time classics from when she was a kid. A little bit of Madonna

_Touch me once and you know it's true  
I've never wanted anyone like this  
it's all brand new, you feel it in my kiss_

Caroline's phone buzzed as she saw Elena's message telling her that she is waiting outside for her. She cancelled the text to stare at the background picture of her phone.

It was a picture in Paris of Klaus and her, a few years back when they took a visit out there for her birthday. They were smiling in the photo as he had his arm around her shoulder. She never really noticed before how happy they looked. It wasn't until she looked at it now that she smiled remembering something that she once had and hoped she hadn't lost. She saw Elena's car as she hurried out the cafe, leaving to the end lyrics of the song

_I'm crazy for you_

* * *

**Music has a way of talking to you, don't you think? Finally Caroline seems to be realising what was actually going on. Thank God! xo**_  
_


	15. Mother Knows Best

**[Day of the wedding] **

[Knocking]

"Can I come in?" Caroline looked in the mirror at the door behind her as she smiled nodded. She sat at a small makeup desk in a little place not too far from the venue. Her makeup was getting done by professionals - i.e. Elena and Bonnie – for the big day ahead of her. She wanted to turn and give her mum a hug as she approached her but instead she was told to sit still and to not move a muscle

"Oh" Liz clasped her mouth as she gasped "You look absolutely beautiful" she said between muffled sniffs "Breath-taking Darling" Caroline could see her dad following closing behind, sharing the same awestruck expression

"My little girl's all grown up" he said as he glanced at her one last time before having to leave and fight off the tears. She wanted to run after to him, to see if he was okay but she couldn't. Her mum was by her side, playing with the corsage on her wrists as Caroline spoke

"You don't think it's too much?" Liz shook her head

"It's just the right amount... and the dress" she gasped, standing back to take a better look "it's just as beautiful as you described it, even better. I'm glad _you_ found that one" Caroline's smile faded slightly, she had hoped it wouldn't be noticeable but by the look on Liz's face, it was. Just when she thought she could forget about him for just one day, here he was creeping up on her again. Her friends shared looked between each other, knowing exactly what was wrong. They smiled as they finished off the final touched before leaving them two in peace

"Actually...Nik choose it"

"My, that boy has taste. I always told you, he will mount up to great things. Where is the chap anyways?"

"He's not coming, mum" It was only now that Caroline caught a glimpse of Elena's handy work with her makeup, she looked like a completely different person. Her eyes were smoky with more brown tinges than black and her hair was tied up into a bun at the back of her head.

Bonnie had left two strands by her face to fall as they curled in such a way that it frames the contours of her cheeks. Caroline could see the neat plait that braided from just by her forehead and all the way round to the bun, wrapping itself around it, in a never ending spiral. It was beautiful and she was thankful for her friends.

Before she could even absorb her attire anymore, Liz interrupted her thoughts

"Why isn't he coming?" she blurted out without any consideration of subtleness but then again it was her mother, she was barely subtle at the best of times.

"We had a fight, no biggie"

"You had a _fight_?" Liz made her way over to the window seat in the far corner of the room, staring out into the blue before she took a seat. "What over? You know Caroline, it's unlucky to fight before the wedding –"

"It was weeks ago mum"

"It was _weeks_ ago and I only find out _now_" Caroline rolled her eyes. Her mum liked to _know_ what was going on when it came to Klaus and her. It was kind of a running joke, that wasn't very funny. There were reasons why her mother was always the last to find out. It was because she had a tendency to overreact.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it. It's _my_ big day, not his" Liz got up from where she sat and approached her daughter. She had never seen her like this before. Caroline and Klaus were normally inseparable and it seemed like the first time that something really got under her skin. Something was bothering her and as any mother would, she followed her instincts. She needed to know what was wrong.

Liz stood behind her, as she rested her hands on Caroline's shoulders stroking them slowly with her thumbs

"Listen sweetie" Her voice softened "I'm here for you all the way. You're right this is your big day and I'm sure you and Nik will sort it out. Like you always do" Caroline reached up and touched her mother's hand with hers as she sighed

"I don't think we can this time, mum. It's pretty complicated"

"Things are only as complicated as you make it"

"He told me he loves me. I don't think it's _me_ who's making it complicated" Liz stood a back. She always had a gut instinct that the two may have feelings for each other. She could see it in the way they were around each other but over time she figured that maybe it wasn't the kind of love that would mean they were get married but friendship love. With this new found information she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Do you feel the same way back?" People seemed to keep asking her questions like this, and she still couldn't answer them. There was a reason for that. She loved Stefan there was no doubt about that. If she didn't she wouldn't be sitting there in her wedding dress, hours from getting wed to him.

But on the other hand, she did love Klaus. There had always been that niggling feeling in the back of her heart that always drew her closer to him. Whatever he felt, she somehow felt it too. They had a special connection, a bond that could never be broken or replaced.

"I don't know what I feel. It's all so confusing" she stood up to face Liz as she smiled "But it doesn't matter what I think, I'm getting married today and that's it. Nik's left it too late and that's his own fault not mine"

There was a knock at the door as a small Asian man's head appeared. He smiled in awe as he saw how beautiful Caroline looked before he spoke

"Sorry to interrupt but the ceremony is about to start and you need to be at the door ready to walk in"

Caroline nodded. This was it. The moment she had always dreamed of. She pushed Klaus at the back of her mind. She would deal with him later but for now, she would put on her best face.

"Let's get married"


	16. Here Comes The Bride

It was like she imagined it.

Maybe even a thousand times better than.

All she could see was white – even the grass didn't seem as green and lake shimmered almost white from the sun. It was beautiful. The chairs had a white cloth like material laid over them with a small white bow tied to the back, they framed the aisle on both sides, leading up to the Gazebo. She wasn't too far away now as she could see people talking in their seats waiting for arrival.

As she made her way to the aisle opening, violins began to play acknowledging her. Everyone was silent as they spun around to see the bride. Elena and Bonnie wore matching cream coloured dressed that flowed down the floor. They were strapless with white bows that pulled the dress in at the waist. They smiled as the caught side of Caroline before taking their places in front of her to make their way down the aisle, bearing flowers.

Her dad was by her side, arm in arm as they began to walk slowly down the aisle. From here she had a better view of the Gazebo. It looked different to the times she has saw it before – she had hoped it would – it had white flowers cascading around the banisters and surrounding the floors. She smiled as she tried to take it all in_ it looked a look like the wedding scene in Nanny Mcphee _she thought. Caroline didn't think it was possible to feel this nervous as she clenched her dad's arm

"You're doing great darling" he whispered in her ear, as her grip loosened on his forearm as he smiled. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but as she saw Stefan standing in front of her all dressed in white, she found it harder to stop herself. She had also thought the best part of the wedding was looking at the groom, his awe struck face made her smile.

He really did love her.

Bob leaned in a kissed the side of her cheek as he united Stefan's and his daughter's hands together giving his blessings and officially handing Caroline over to him. It was a heartfelt moment, even though it lastly merely seconds, Caroline could feel the warmth in her heart and the energy that her father shared during it. _This was going to be the best day ever. Nothing was going to stop that. _She really did hope she was right, but she had faith. After all, what could go wrong?

The priest stepped forward from the shadows where he had eagerly been waiting to start the ceremony. Stefan took Caroline's hand in his as they both simultaneously turned to face the priest. He smiled as he looked at the both of them

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. If anybody objects please say now or forever hold your peace" they looked around, eyeing people up. Caroline had that piercing don't-you-dare-say-anything look as the audience shook their heads. Liz looked at Bob as they both looked at Caroline, they wanted to say something but clearly their daughter was happy. Saying something just wasn't appropriate, Caroline knew what she was doing.

"And so we shall begin. I-"

"Stop" all eyes spun to see Klaus standing at the opposite end of aisle staring at them "I object" he shouted wondering whether he was too late for that part or not.

He had a very dishevelled looked about him, in his black and white suit and tousled wet hair. As Caroline looked at him again, she noticed how _wet_ he actually was. He was head to toe wet.

She glared at him, squinting as her eyes glanced at her parents, who were practically victory dancing at his arrival. She knew for a fact. She has hoped too soon. She let go of Stefan's hand as she began walking towards him, if she got any closer she may have slapped him but he just smiled before his lips parted, stopping her walking any closer

"Don't marry him love"

* * *

**Dun dun dar, I know how much you all love cliffhangers. Jokes, I'm sorry but you have to admit, it just got exciting right? xo**


	17. There's Nothing to Say

**[A few hours earlier]**

"I must be stark raving bonkers" he repeated to himself "I'm losing my mind"

He had been sitting on this park bench for a good few hours or so now. He was rambling _so_ much to himself that people started to walk faster as they went past him, apart from this kind Indian man who he sat next to him. He smiled, clearly not understand what Klaus was saying but in a way he didn't mind. The man seemed willing to listen to him and so he continued to scold himself.

Klaus sat with his legs a part as he leant on his one knee, pushing the side of his face as he continued. The man looked at him now as he spoke

"Do you know what it's like to feel like you've made the biggest mistake of your entire existence?" the man just looked at him, smiling and nodding

"Sucks don't it. That's how I feel. I'm _such_ an idiot. How could I even do that to her, or me, or anyone? What was I thinking" still the man smiled at him. Klaus rolled his eyes. _Why was he bothering?_ He thought as he leaned back on the bench and took in the fresh air. He knew Caroline was getting married right now. Of course he did, he helped arrange it. But he couldn't be anywhere near it.

He had to get away, somewhere he could just think. The park seemed to be the best place to go. Everything anywhere reminded him of her. The last few weeks were practically the worst few weeks of his life.

His heart was telling him that he should go and see her but his brain was telling him, she wouldn't want to see him. Who could blame her?

"And here I was thinking as soon as she knew about how I felt, she would _leap_ into my arms and leave that idiot. But she didn't, she choose _him_. Even when it was me, who had been there since she was a child. I knew her more than anyone else and yet she still picked him" he shook his head.

"But I can't stay angry at her. She was right to do what she did. I was wrong to just put all that extra pressure on her. I realised my feelings to late, I know. I'm stupid aren't I?' the man nodded

"Hey, you don't know me you can't judge" the man continued to smile "I'm sorry mate, it's not your fault" He placed a hand on the man's knee as the man did the same

"But then again, how do I know she doesn't feel the same? I mean that kiss didn't feel forced, or did it? She kissed back" the man smiled. _Was this a sign?_

Klaus's eye lit up as he embraced the man in his arms

"You're right thank you. She has feelings for me!" he stood up as he smiled "I should do something" he shook the man's hand as he smiled at him "Thank you, kind sir, you were very helpful"

He began walking, until he realised there was no way he was going to get to that wedding on time without his car. He hit his head with his hand as he ran back the way he came and hopped in his car. This was probably the best he had felt in a long time. He felt so alive. Possibly the best decision he had ever made.

He would go to that wedding, all dressed in his suit – which he found in his car. He was supposed to take it back to the hire shop but never quite made it - she would be in awe when she saw him there. He would march up and grab her in his arms and would lower her, placing a single kiss on her lips passionately in front of everyone, even Stefan.

He laughed as he drove, she couldn't resist him, this time.

* * *

Klaus frowned as the car began to slow. He looked in front of him to see a line of cars queued up. _A traffic jam, really?_ He thought as he honked his horn. _This was just brilliant_. He looked at his watch. By the time he waited in this queue, the wedding would be over. They would be _happily_ married and he would be too late – as per usual – he shivered at the thought.

Klaus banged the wheel once before getting out the car and started running.

"You maniac!" someone shouted as he ran. But he didn't care. This was a life or death situation. He had to get the girl this time, whatever it took. He saw an abandoned pizza man motorcycle as he grabbed it. It didn't have time to think about ethics, all he knew was he needed to get there. _So what if he got a criminal record? _

His body froze, a _criminal record_ he wasn't prepared for that

"Sorry" he shouted as he hopped on "I'll pay for it. All of it look -" he began chucking money behind him as he sped off. His conscience was in order now as he began speeding in between the crowded cars. Klaus still had plenty of time to get there and he knew it wasn't far from where he was. He could practically see the lake.

There was hope yet.

Once he was on, he realised something. One main thing someone who - was stealing a motorcycle who consider – but seeing as this was his first time being a robber he missed out on the details.

Alright he made a mistake, sue him?

That's if he made it out alive, he gulped as the motorcycled neared the lake. He placed the sigh of a cross on his chest as he closed his eyes

"SHIT!" he yelled before he catapulted, head first into the lake – motorcycle and all. He gasped for air. The brake would have been the first thing he would have figured out, or what he _should_ have figured out _  
_  
"Are you kidding me!?" he splashed the water with his hands "This is a new suit" he groaned as he made his way to the shore. His visions of him showing up and surprising them with his dashing looks just went flying out the window.

He got out shaking his hair like a beach girl emerging from the water. He could hear the violins begin to play from not too far from where he emerged. All he knew was he had to run.

* * *

**[Present time]**

"Nik, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him from the altar as he began rising his clothes. She stared at him _he was wet? Very wet _Caroline didn't even want to know. All she cared about was why, he was objecting at _her_ wedding.

"I would go into the details but we be here all day" he gave a charming smile as he eyes widened before her voice began to rise

"...NIK?"

"Okay Okay, I need to talk to you"

"What, _now? _Can't you see I'm a little busy, you know getting married and all" her voice was gradually rising higher and higher as she began walking closer to him. With each step she was getting angrier. As she was practically inches away from him, she saw his face. _Has he always been this good looking?_ She thought as she analysed his wet hair, and trickles of water dripping down his cheek.

He was panting from running and for some unknown reason she was feeling herself getting slightly turned on as she bit her bottom lip. He took her hand in his hand as she shivered at his cold touch

"I can't keep lying anymore. I need to be honest"

"I think it's fair to say we all know you are probably the most honest person here. I mean you called Stefan a prick for crying out loud ... at our _engagement party_" there were still giggles in the audience as he still felt proud of himself for that one.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I -"

"Nik...focus"

"I need to be honest with _myself_. I'll admit it the truth scared the living daylights out of me. Seventeen years ago, I met this amazing girl and called her my best friend and to this day that has all she has been and will always be. But Caroline, I don't want to be _just_ that anymore. I want to be more because finally I have realised that I've been a fool. A fool that is madly in love with you"

She stared into his eyes, forgetting for a split second that she was at _her_ wedding, seconds away from being married.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you have the _worst_ timing ever. I seriously mean _ever_"

"I am truly very sorry about that" he let go of her hand for a second as his heart dropped "I don't expect you to forgive me -"

"- Let me finish" she chirped as he shut his lips "but, I hate to say it but I think I'm in love with you too." There were gasped in the audience as she turned round "C'mon, you've all been on team Klaus since day one" they silenced as she turned back to Klaus and held his hand again

"I think I always have been in love with ever since you dragged me through that darn tunnel. I've just been trying _so_ hard not to be" his eyes lit up. _Was he dreaming?_ _Did she just say she loved him? _

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her. He kissed like he had never kissed anyone, she was his and he was going to claim her. She opened her eyes are glared into her, resting her forehead on his as she sighed, bringing her back to what she had to do next.

* * *

"Stefan...I" she turned to see a broken hearted man left at the altar. She walked over to him, unsure whether she could meet his glaze as she stared at the ground. When she made it there she did look up, regretting it moments after.

His soul was crumbled into a thousand pieces, his outer shell looked composed but she could tell by looking into his eyes, he wasn't really there anymore. Caroline took his hands "Believe me when I say, I am sorry. So very sorry" His head bowed down to looked at their hands

"I know" was all he managed to say

"You _are_ the perfect guy, Stefan. Just _not_ the perfect guy for me" she leaned in a kissed Stefan on the cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Caroline" he smiled letting go of Caroline's hands and walking over to Klaus. He gave a false smile to him, placing his hand on his shoulder

"You're a lucky man" Klaus nodded and in one breath Stefan kneed Klaus right where it hurts. Klaus bent over, holding his pride as he fell to the floor

"Thank you..." he mumbled between gasps of pain "I deserved that".

Stefan walked over him, taking his family with him. As they left the premises, Caroline ran to his side to aid him as the priest stood there, looking very confused at the whole situation.

All eyes were still on them as she sat on the floor, with Klaus rested on her lap

"So..." the priest looked over at them "Do we have a wedding or not?"

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one guys...man this story flew by. What did you think of this chapter? I know it's very ooc but its nice to see a less violent klaus now and again right? xo**


	18. Don't Leave Me Waiting

Klaus was still rested on her lap as he looked up at his angel hovering over him.

He smiled

Nothing could change his mood. Even that impenetrable pain he felt in his groins was slowly fading as he absorbed the moment. She looked like she was thinking, debating the priest's words in her brain. He knew for a fact that he didn't want to lose her. He had spent majority of his life with her and he wasn't going to ruin it all now.

He got off her lap and sat facing her as he laid his hand on her jaw line, bringing her eyes up to him. She looked at him, unsure what he was going to say but she had a gut feeling that she knew. Here she sat in a wedding dress and there he sat in – not so wet – suit.

They were dressed for the _perfect_ moment

"What do you say love? Do you wanna get married?" she looked at him with puzzled eyes, _was he crazy? _

She just sent one _husband-to-be_ packing only seconds ago and here he was making the moves already. But she wasn't going to turn him down, instead she smiled

"That was _kinda_ the whole reason I'm here...to get married" he chuckled slightly before he got back to being serious. The most serious he had ever been. It wasn't everyday that you proposed to your best friend

"Caroline Forbes, marry me" she looked hesitant as she stared across at him. He wasn't asking her, he was telling her.

Caroline hadn't envisaged her proposal from Klaus to be on the floor – yes she had imagined them getting married, once or twice over the years – but it was Klaus, always so unpredictable.

She smiled it would definitely be a moment for her to remember. Until she realised the finer details – like she always did, Mrs Perfectionist

"But the cards are all addressed for me and Stefan and it wouldn't work and –"he placed his hand over her mouth to quieten her as he looked deep into her eyes

"Caroline" he paused taking his hand off her mouth as he cocked his head slightly before repeating what he said previously "Marry me" He knew what her answer would be and so did she but she rolled her eyes and sighed

"Fine" a smile came across his face that even she hadn't seen before. She had managed to make and break two men in one day. It wasn't something she could call an achievement but the look on Klaus's face, told her she had made the right choice.

They rose to their feet as the audience applauded, knackered after all the shenanigans that had happened in what felt like the last thirty minutes. The priest clapped his hands and rolled up his sleeves as he spoke

"Let's get this show on the road" he laughed as he waited for them at the podium

* * *

Before he began reading the introduction lines again, just as Klaus stopped him

"Just skip to the _will you's_" the priest stared at him as Klaus shrugged. Caroline couldn't help but giggled. Trust Klaus to be eager, she knew he loved her but she was worried to what extent. The place went quiet and Klaus held her hand like he would for the rest of eternity.

"Do you -"

"- Klaus Mikaelson" he chirped in as he stared at Caroline, never taking his eyes off his new wife to be. He couldn't believe the day had actually come and he finally found the balls to propose to her. Maybe Stefan did him a favour.

"Do you Klaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do" he winked at her as she blushed slightly under her veil. She looked so beautiful. He was almost worried to blink, in case he missed something. Who cared that there were tones of people staring at them.

All he wanted was her and only her, for the rest of his life

"And do you Caroline Forbes take Klaus Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she smiled up at him. Those two words somehow were the most symbolic to her, thinking about it now – if she was being completely honest with herself – saying those two words to Stefan would be a lie. They wouldn't have meant as much as they did now.

Klaus _was_ her soul mate they were brought together by fate

"I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and Klaus kissed her alright. He did what he had imagined. He lowered her by the smalls of her back as he winked at her, kissing her passionately on the lips.

He brought her back up as they wrapped their arms around each other. They could have kissed all day, if it wasn't for the awkward coughing from the priest. As they stopped, the audience cheered.

"It's about time those two got together" laughed Liz as she nudged Bob on the shoulder "I told you they would you know" Bob rolled his eyes as he continue to applaud his daughter. His wife has a ways with her words, he had been telling her that Klaus and Caroline would be a good couple for almost years now and she wasn't for it. Yes, she liked Klaus but he was too much of a _flirt_ for their Caroline in her opinion.

Then all of a sudden she was team Klaus, typical. But she was his wife, he married her and he loved her all the same

"I know you did darling"

"I reckon they'll gonna have a girl first. You mark my words" he turned his head slowly to Liz as he frowned, "What?" she said as she smiled. It wouldn't be the last time that Liz Forbes, nosed around in their lives – it was what every good mother did.

When you're daughter gets married, you expect _lots_ of grandchildren.

Klaus picked up Caroline in his arms as he walked her down the aisle. People threw flowers at their heads as they walked past. It was smiles all round as everyone was in approval.

And for once, Caroline felt at home because for the first time she had finally returned back to where she belonged, in his arms.

People may ask you _how long is forever_ but for these two souls

Forever was _only_ the beginning.

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it my lovelies, the end of an era. We all love a happy ending, the stuff fairytales are made of! **

** I just want to let you all know thta I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, hopefully as much as you all enjoyed reading it. But alas this is the end where the story ends.**

**So, for now I bid you all farewell but it is not the last you have seen of me ... I can assure you, I'll be back with another Klaroline Fic. **

**Who knows when, it might be tomorrow, next week, next month, next year - well maybe not next year - but I promise you one thing ...**

** You will all be the first to know ;)**


End file.
